


Heatwave

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: It's too hot and Prompto can't sleep.  Gladio tries to cool him down but things get hotter than ever...





	Heatwave

“Gladio? What time is it?”

Gladio groaned inwardly and buried his face in the pillow. He would have been lying if he’d said it was the sound of Prompto’s voice, soft and slightly slurred with the remnants of sleep, that had woken him. He’d been awake far longer than that. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he’d actually drifted off at all yet despite the fact that, at a guess, they’d gone to bed hours ago. He didn’t know exactly how long he’d been lying there and he didn’t dare look at the clock, but it felt like an age since they’d climbed in and snuggled up together. It wasn’t the heat that was stopping him sleeping either. He’d always prided himself on the fact heat didn’t really affect him all that much, although even he had to admit this heatwave was dragging on for a little longer than comfortable. 

Prompto though was clearly not enjoying the hot weather one bit. Even during the day when the air con was on full blast, he spent much of his time complaining, lounging around on the couch and moaning he was too hot whenever he had to move to do anything at all. By his own admission he was more of a cold weather person- someone who enjoyed cuddling up in front of the fire in a warm, cosy sweater and drinking hot chocolate. Summer had always been his least favourite season, and he certainly didn’t let anyone forget it.

It seemed to be at night that Prompto struggled the most. He was a bad sleeper at the best of times, constantly tossing and turning, muttering nonsense, often jolting awake suddenly- though Gladio had sympathy for that and never minded comforting him through the memories of his nightmares, rubbing his back soothingly until he drifted back off to sleep. This was much worse than normal though- he was changing position every few seconds, rolling over so violently that every movement shook the bed. Add to that his frequent moans and sprawling limbs, stretching out across the bed to find a cool spot on the mattress but- more often than not- slamming against some part of Gladio instead, and sleep was becoming an impossibility.

And Gladio was trying to be patient, he really was. When they’d first started living together, he’d found sharing a bed a challenge but, much to his own surprise, he’d soon gotten used to it. And besides, getting to wake up next to the man he loved made it all worth while. After a few months, he’d even begun to find Prompto’s unusual sleeping habits endearing- the way he’d discover him in the morning curled into a ball on the end of the bed, or spread out across his chest with his hair covering his face, or tucked into the crook of his elbow with his arm slung loosely around his waist. But after five nights of little rest he finally felt like he was on the verge of snapping.

“Gladdy? Are you awake?” 

He felt a hand, the palm uncomfortably warm and sticky with sweat, shake his shoulder gently and he took a deep breath. 

“I am now…” he murmured through gritted teeth, rolling over to face Prompto.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” The room was dark but a few rays of early morning sunlight were already beginning to seep in through a gap in the curtains, casting strange shadows over the walls and bed. Much of Prompto’s face was still hidden in darkness but Gladio could make out his eyes, half covered by messy blonde bangs, shimmering as they caught the light. “Oh my gods I did, didn’t I? I’m so sorry, Gladdy. I didn’t mean…”

“Shh Blondie. You didn’t wake me…” Gladio relaxed a little, reaching up to run his hand across Prompto’s forehead, smoothing back sweat-soaked clumps of hair to stroke his damp skin. He smiled to himself, the frustration of a few moments earlier gone completely. It was much harder to be angry when Prompto was awake. When he looked at him like that, blinking up through the veil of blonde bangs, his eyes wide and his apologies so desperate and earnest, it was impossible not to forgive him instantly. “All okay?” He pressed his hand to Prompto’s cheek, his thumb stretching out to trace the lines of the freckles that danced across his nose. 

“Mmm… Just hot.”

“You finally realised that, huh?” Gladio laughed, pressing the palm of his hand against Prompto’s cheek as he leant in to place a delicate kiss on his lips. “I’ve been telling you for long enough- didn’t expect tonight to be the night you finally decided to agree with me. If I’d have known, I’d have planned something to mark such a momentous occasion!” He chuckled again, his hands moving down to wrap around Prompto’s waist, holding firmly as he pulled him closer.

“What? No… That’s… I’m not… You know… It’s not what I meant…” Gladio didn’t need to see to know that Prompto was biting his lower lip nervously as his whole face flushed crimson, the way he always did whenever someone tried to pay him a compliment. He held on tightly, his hands easily fitting all the way around Prompto’s waist, his fingers dusting over the small of his back, tickling gently as they skimmed across the surface. Prompto wriggled and squirmed playfully as he pretended to try to escape, tiny giggles of happiness escaping him despite his attempt at indignation.

“Where d’you think you’re going, Chocobo?” Gladio swung his leg across Prompto’s lower body, moving a hand from where it still clasped his waist to pin his arms just above his head. He’d learnt early on in their relationship that Prompto’s wrists were so slim and delicate that he could easily wrap one hand around both of them at the same time, leaving the other hand free for more interesting endeavours. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” He heard the pout in Prompto’s voice- an overused ploy to get Gladio to do exactly what he wanted- and sniggered softly, leaning over to place a kiss in the middle of his forehead. “Gladdy, it’s too hot. It’s…” Satisfied that he was going nowhere, Gladio released Prompto’s waist before reaching his free hand up to run a single finger teasingly along his collarbone and across his shoulder, Prompto shuddering under his touch as he let his fingertip dart from freckle to freckle.

“You were saying?” Gladio paused and removed his hand, raising one eyebrow as he looked Prompto up and down. The sun was brighter now and a dim light filled the room, the monochromatic tones of night time giving way to morning pastels. He loved this time of day the most, and he especially loved it when he got to watch Prompto like this: still half asleep with his hair unstyled and messy, wavy blonde tufts framing his face perfectly as they swept across his forehead and down over his ears. Despite his protestations, the peaceful smile on his lips told a different story, and he lay sprawled out across the bed, hands completely relaxed as they hung above his head, the soft, golden glow emphasising the curve of his cheekbones. His shirt had ridden up slightly on one side to reveal a pale, freckle-free stripe of soft skin above a clearly defined hipbone, the lithe yet toned muscles that had begun to develop there still new enough to be an unexpected discovery.

“N…nothing…” Prompto stammered, violet irises sparkling as he blinked up at Gladio. 

“No, you’re right.” Gladio rolled away, letting go of Prompto’s wrists and shuffling over to his own side of the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed across, trying to maintain a serious expression as he watched Prompto’s pout deepen. “Better give you a bit of space, Prom. Don’t want you getting even hotter, and you’re right- if it’s too hot for sleep, it’s definitely too hot for sex.”

“What?” Prompto’s eyes widened and he snuggled closer to Gladio, tucking his head in the crook of his elbow before placing a hand on his stomach and stroking gently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you hot? Because I’m barely even feeling the heat tonight. In fact, I hadn’t even noticed it…”

“Very convincing, Blondie.” Gladio snorted with laughter at Prompto’s eagerness, taking his hand and squeezing gently. Looking at him more closely, enough sunlight streaming through the window now to illuminate every feature, he did look uncomfortably warm. His entire face was flushed a deep crimson and beads of sweat had formed on his brow, dampening his hair so it stuck to his cheeks and forehead in thick, ragged clumps. Gladio leant over to run his fingers through it, teasing the strands apart before smoothing it away from his face. “A little sweaty there, Prom,” he murmured, massaging the clammy skin at the back of his head until his neck went completely limp, falling forwards to rest against Gladio’s chest.

“Yeah, well… we don’t all deal with hot weather as well as you,” he grumbled, letting out another small moan as Gladio tugged on the hair at the base of his neck, pulling his head back just enough for his neck to be exposed. He sighed as Gladio’s lips dusted the surface of his skin, lingering teasingly underneath his earlobe, his breath creating a cool, pleasant breeze as it ran through his sweat-soaked hair. “Mmm, that’s nice. Keep doing that.”

Gladio grinned, his lips curving into a smile as they pressed against Prompto’s neck. He pulled his head away and took a deep breath, holding it in for a few moments before releasing it and directing a slow, gradual stream of cool air towards Prompto’s neck and ear. The hair that Gladio had so neatly smoothed away from his face became loose again as though it was being blown about in the wind, though it was dryer now and had regained some of its usual soft, fluffy texture as it rested against his cheek. “Nice and cool, huh?” 

“Mmm…” Prompto rolled on to his back and reached up to run his hand lightly down the side of Gladio’s face, his thumb following the line of his scar. “Gods, how are you so gorgeous?” His fingers ran over Gladio’s lips, exploring the shape of each one at a time, his touch so gentle it was barely there. Gladio shuddered at the tenderness of the movement and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s fingers, smiling a little more as he did so. 

“You’re the gorgeous one, Chocobo,” Gladio whispered, tucking the remaining stray hairs carefully back behind Prompto’s ear.

“You really think so?” Prompto spoke quietly, his voice cracking as though he was on the verge of tears. He’d twisted his face to one side and pressed it into the pillow, hiding it from view, but Gladio knew he’d be biting at his lower lip again, his cheeks flushed even brighter than the rest of his face as he fought against his instinct to deny the compliment.

“Of course.” He took Prompto’s face in his hands, one palm pressed against each burning cheek as he guided it towards him, violet irises suddenly shimmering with the beginnings of tears as they met his own eyes. “Prompto Argentum- you’re kind and funny and beautiful and I love you. And I’ll keep telling you that as many times as it takes for you to believe me.” He leant forward and lightly kissed the tip of Prompto’s nose, his dark hair cascading down over his shoulders and brushing against Prompto’s chin as he did so.

“Hey… that tickles,” Prompto giggled, squirming out of Gladio’s grasp and covering his face with his hand. Gladio let his hair dangle over Prompto’s face for a few seconds, silky strands brushing against his nose and forehead like a velvet curtain. “Gladdy…” Prompto moaned, batting the hair away from his face with both hands as though he was trying to chase away a particularly irritating fly. “It’s too hot for tickling!” 

“Okay, Chocobo. No more tickling. I promise.” Gladio laughed too and rolled away, leaving one hand pressed reassuringly against Prompto’s shoulder.

“Urgh… It’s too hot for anything! Why does it have to be this hot? I don’t think I can take much more.”

Gladio shook his head as he sat up and swung both legs out of the bed, shivering slightly as his bare feet hit the cool wooden floor. “So overdramatic, Blondie.” He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, taking a few tentative steps to wake up his muscles before making his way over to the door. “I’ve got an idea, something that might work to cool you down.”

“An idea? What is it?” Prompto sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes which were already red and swollen from lack of sleep. He was wearing his favourite oversized Chocobo shirt, which he’d pulled so far down over his knees that his legs had almost entirely vanished. The material was far too thick for this weather and it clung uncomfortably to his skin, the usual light grey having darkened in places as he’d sweated throughout the night. 

“You’ll have to wait and see, Chocobo.” Gladio winked back at him from the doorway before turning to make his way into the kitchen. “Better lose the clothes though if this is gonna work, yeah?”

Gladio waited until he could hear movement from the bedroom- a sign that Prompto was doing what he’d asked- before beginning to run the water, holding his hand underneath it to check the temperature. He’d learnt this trick from his mother: whenever he’d had a fever, or when he’d simply been too hot to sleep, she’d soaked a towel in cold water and pressed it to the back of his neck, stroking it under his hair and across his shoulders before pressing it to the insides of his wrists. Sometimes she’d even wrapped a damp towel around his feet in an attempt to help him feel better. He remembered how pleasant the cold, damp cloth felt against his sweaty skin, and how much cooler it had always made him. If it’d worked for him, surely it’d help Prompto feel at least a little more comfortable too? 

He picked up the towel, wringing it out slightly so it didn’t drip all over the hallway, before filling a bowl with more cool water and carrying both back to the bedroom.

“You all ready in here?” Gladio perched on the edge of the bed and ran his hand underneath the hair at the nape of Prompto’s neck, lifting it up and away from his skin to allow some air to flow through it. 

He’d removed the shirt and pants at least, but was facing away from the door and had curled up on his side, legs drawn up towards his chest and both arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, muscles tense as he pressed his hands firmly into the skin. Gladio hated to think about how much Prompto disliked his own appearance, how uncomfortable he felt whenever his body was on display- even in front of Gladio who thought he was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on, and who’d told him so more times than he was able to count. “You look amazing,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Prompto’s head. “So beautiful…” He ran his hand along Prompto’s arm, curving around his body until it reached his stomach. Pressing his palm to the back of Prompto’s hand, he squeezed gently, running his thumb soothingly over rough, dry knuckles until he felt the muscles loosen and the arm drop loosely onto the bed in front of him.

Wordlessly he waited patiently for Prompto to relax further, his legs uncurling slightly and his head rising off his chest, before laying the towel flat against the back of his neck, rubbing it under his hair, across his skin and over both ears before beginning to wipe his shoulders in soft, circular motions. “This better, Prom?”

“Yeah… Feels so good.” 

“Good,” Gladio murmured as he continued to run the towel over Prompto’s back and shoulders, pausing only to admire the freckles which adorned his skin. The recent sunny weather had caused them to darken to an amber than matched Gladio’s eyes almost exactly, the colour a stark contrast against Prompto’s still-porcelain skin, an array of unfamiliar yet beautiful constellations on a perfect blank canvas. “Time to turn over now.”

Prompto rolled tentatively onto his back, his hands shooting impulsively to cover his stomach. The blush rose in his cheeks and his body trembled as he averted his eyes and stared towards the ceiling. Gladio simply reached for his hands and gently prised them away, kissing them one at a time before laying them down by his side. With a single finger he marked out the line of Prompto’s hipbones, softened slightly now by the new layer of muscle that was building up around them. His fingertips danced over the skin of his stomach as they traced every stretch mark, the colour already fading from the once-harsh red hue to nothing more than a few silvery streaks. There was still a slight curve to Prompto’s stomach, a layer of fat which clung stubbornly to his abdomen despite the fierce training regime he was following. Gladio knew how much Prompto hated it, how he spent hours in the bathroom in front of the mirror staring at himself, wishing the last bit of fat away. But Gladio thought he was perfect. He just wished Prompto could think the same about himself. “No hiding, Blondie, okay? I want to see all of you. I love all of you.” 

“Uh… ‘k, Gladdy.” Prompto glanced back towards Gladio, smiling shyly as he watched him soak the towel in the bowl of water. 

Gladio smiled too as he lay the cloth on Prompto’s forehead and smoothed it out, placing one hand over the top of it to hold it in place. He left it there for a few moments while his other hand stroked Prompto’s hair, combing out the longer tufts expertly and brushing them back and away from his face. Eventually he removed the towel, running it briefly over Prompto’s face and under his chin before setting it back in the bowl. 

“There,” he murmured softly. “All better…”

“Thanks, Gladdy.” Prompto reached up to wrap his arms around Gladio’s neck, lacing his fingers in to his long hair and tugging his head back gently. This time it was Gladio’s turn to let out a soft moan of pleasure as Prompto buried his fingers deep within the thick mane of hair- longer now than it had ever been before- using his fingernails to scratch lightly at his scalp, the sensation so pleasurable that Gladio felt his cock begin to twitch in his pants. Prompto grabbed handfuls of hair more tightly now, this time using it to pull Gladio’s head forward and down towards him. He lifted his own head slightly off the pillow to press a firm, passionate kiss to Gladio’s mouth, his tongue exploring the seam of his lips, pushing up against it as it waited for an invitation to enter. 

Before long, Gladio’s lips parted and Prompto’s tongue slid inside, exploring the moist, cool skin on the inside of his lower lip before running gently over his teeth and delving further inside. Gladio’s hands moved to cup the side of Prompto’s face, his thumb darting over freckles before sliding over soft, silky hair and down towards his collarbone as he continued to return the kiss. He felt Prompto shiver underneath him and pulled away, gazing down at flushed cheeks and bright eyes. They were both breathless and Prompto let out uneven, shuddering breaths at he continued to run his hands over Gladio’s neck and back. 

Gladio inhaled sharply as Prompto dragged a finger down his spine, the nail sharp yet smooth as it caught against his skin. Gladio’s back arched as Prompto continued to stroke him, scraping his fingernails up and down his back, across his shoulder blades and down his sides, pressing more firmly with every movement until Gladio felt sure he must be covered in bright red claw marks. Not that he minded. Sure, it could be a little difficult to explain but really it was nobody else’s business and, besides, he quite enjoyed having a couple of reminders of the fun they’d had.

Gladio swung one leg over Prompto’s body so he was straddling him, his cock already half-hard and pressing firmly into the centre of Prompto’s stomach where it pulsated rhythmically each time it rubbed against his smooth skin. His hands drifted to Prompto’s hips, settling there as he tried to regain his breath.

“Gods you’re perfect, Prom,” he breathed, nuzzling the side of his neck with delicate kisses so faint they were almost whispers of what could be. Blonde hair tickled his eyelids and the tops of his ears but he didn’t care, pressing his face more firmly into the space between Prompto’s chin and collarbone, nibbling at a couple of his freckles as he worked his way down towards his chest. 

“So…are….you,” Prompto gasped between gulps of air, his voice trembling as he forced out the words. “Oh my gods, Gladdy,” he moaned as Gladio began sucking on a spot just below his collarbone, his hand coming up involuntarily to press against Gladio’s chest, splayed palm temporarily taking the place of the eagle’s head.

“You like that, huh?” Gladio chuckled, the vibrations of his lips as they continued to dot butterfly-light kisses across Prompto’s chest enough to elicit further muffled cries of pleasure. He lowered his body down and continued his string of kisses, each one lower than the last, each spot chosen carefully. The touch of his lips against Prompto’s body was, as it always was, like static, and he felt him shiver and moan and convulse as the excitement built up inside him. 

Prompto’s hands reached down to touch Gladio’s ass, his fingers sweeping soft and hesitantly over the surface of his skin at first before gradually becoming firm, strong caresses. Gladio closed his eyes and leant his head back, his legs trembling under his weight as Prompto continued to let his fingers explore his backside, alternating firm kneading motions with lighter, slower strokes. The change in pressure had its intended effect and Gladio let out a low groan, fingernails clawing wildly at Prompto’s skin as he tried unsuccessfully to maintain some degree of balance.

“Fuck, Prom.” Gladio toppled forwards onto his hands and knees, his hair falling over his shoulders and down onto Prompto’s chest like a waterfall in negative. He slammed his lips firmly into Prompto’s, his body rocking backwards and forwards as he lingered there, his cock rubbing against Prompto’s stomach with every movement. His eyes were closed when he felt Prompto’s hand brush against his balls, the lightest of touches but still more than enough to make him gasp in surprise. Fingers brushed up and down the length of his cock, delicate, barely-there flutters soon giving way to stronger, more deliberate strokes as Prompto’s hand closed around the shaft, pumping up and down slowly but firmly, seemingly in time to his own breathing. “I guess you’re definitely feeling better now. A bit cooler?” Gladio chuckled, tilting his hips forwards so his balls rested on Prompto’s thighs.

“Looks like it,” Prompto smirked, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he continued to focus his attention entirely on Gladio’s length. 

“Well let’s see if we can warm you back up again, Blondie.” Gladio shuffled backwards on the bed, the tip of his cock drawing silvery lines of warm, sticky pre-cum on Prompto’s stomach and thighs as he adjusted his position. His palms were splayed out across Prompto’s thighs, the pale, freckled skin almost entirely hidden as his hands pressed against it. “You ready for this, Prom?” He glanced up, watching astutely for the slight nod of the head that he knew to expect- a movement so small it would have been imperceptible had Gladio not known to look out for it.

The nod came quickly, and was accompanied by a small smile as Prompto settled back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Gladio leant down, his head so close to Prompto that his hair brushed lightly against the inside of his thighs, the sensation of silk against sensitive skin making Prompto cry out before Gladio had even touched his cock. His tongue ran its way over the tip, tasting the familiar salty flavour of Prompto’s pre-cum which had already started to leak out and was glistening temptingly in the early morning light. He gripped the base tightly with one hand while his tongue began to lick skilfully up and down the shaft, lingering whenever it reached the tip. Closing his mouth over the head, he slid down, taking him inside inch by inch until his nose was flush with Prompto’s stomach.

“Fuck. Gladdy, you make me feel so good!”

Gladio chucked again, a low rumble beginning deep within his chest but quickly spreading to his mouth where his lips vibrated against the base of Prompto’s cock, making him shudder and tremble at the sensation. He started to bob up and down- slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace as he found his rhythm. Prompto’s hands were pressed to the back of his head now, fingers tangled in dark strands as they tugged and pulled, clenched fists accompanied by passionate moans and groans as they closed around clumps of hair. Gladio raised his head slightly, his lips still wrapped tightly around the head of Prompto’s cock and his tongue flicking gently against the slit as he observed him. He looked amazing like this: head tilted back to expose the long, slim neck which Gladio loved to lavish attention on. His lips were parted, plump and glistening with moisture as he panted, each breath coming out more ragged than the last, his chest rising and falling unevenly. A light sheen of sweat had formed a layer over his skin, clinging to the newly-defined muscles of his chest and stomach and accentuating their curves.

“You… fuck, Prom. You look wonderful,” Gladio whispered, his lips releasing their hold on Prompto’s cock and moving to explore the insides of his thighs, the skin softer and paler there with fewer freckles to attend to. He felt Prompto shuffle closer to him, his feet hot and sticky as they rested by the sides of his shoulders, before raising his hips invitingly to present a clear view of his ass. Reaching out with one arm, Gladio patted around the bed, hoping to grab hold of a pillow without having to draw away from where he continued to kiss and lick Prompto’s thighs. “Fuck…” he groaned as his hand touched nothing other than the sheets that’d been covering them. “Just… gimme a second.”

“Noooo,” Prompto moaned, running his hand over the side of Gladio’s face as he leant across to reach above his head.

“Patience, Blondie,” Gladio laughed, taking Prompto’s hand and pressing a kiss firmly to his palm. “Just trying to make this more comfortable for both of us.” He slid one hand under Prompto’s lower back to lift it off the bed before sliding the pillow underneath and helping Prompto settle back into position. “There. Much better.” 

Prompto whimpered and lifted his hips higher, his eyes wide and pleading as they met Gladio’s. His cock twitched, his whimper turning into a sharp gasp as Gladio pressed against him, dotting playful kisses across his chest as he rocked back and forth.

“Please, ” Prompto murmured, pressing his cock against Gladio’s stomach. “I need you, Gladdy.” His breathing was quicker now, his eyes bright as he panted out the words. Gladio placed a hand in the centre of his chest, smiling as he felt the heaviness of his breathing cause it to rise and fall underneath his palm.

He ran his hands down until they rested on Prompto’s hips, his thumb tracing the faded marks that stretched across his skin- glistening silvery pathways swirling through the freckles like a whole galaxy of stars painted expertly onto his skin. He knew how much Prompto hated the marks, how he saw them as a disgusting reminder of his past. But Gladio had always found them beautiful, and tonight was no exception.

“So gorgeous, Prom…” he breathed, sitting back on his knees before reaching up and piling his hair into a messy bun on the top of his head. He shook his head slightly, allowing several dark strands to work their way loose and fall down to frame his face. The back of his own neck was hot and sticky with sweat now and he ran his hand across it a few times, tucking the loose hair behind his ears before returning his attention to Prompto.

“Says you,” Prompto grinned, stretching out an arm and running his hand down the side of Gladio’s face. Gladio took his hand by the wrist, his fingers easily encircling the delicate bones with room to spare, dropping a gentle kiss on the soft skin of his palm before placing his arm down gently above his head and allowing it to curve gently around the pillow- the perfect frame to a perfect picture. 

Gladio shifted back down Prompto's body once more, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before swirling his tongue around him. Out of the corner of his eye his caught sight on Prompto’s fists, tightly clenched and pressed into the mattress next to his trembling thighs. Gladio once again wrapped his lips more tightly around Prompto’s length, bobbing his head up and down slowly and rhythmically, his tongue teasingly continuing to swoop lightly over and around the tip. 

The sound of Prompto’s deep shuddering breaths filled the otherwise silent room and Gladio chuckled, running a finger down the inside of his thigh as he continued to bob up and down. He paused, easing his arm down underneath his body and slipping one hand between Prompto's legs, his fingers teasing open his ass cheeks and stroking along the puckered skin of his hole.

“Gladdy. You’re. Such. A. Tease…” The sentence was punctuated by tiny gasps of breath, Prompto’s hands grappling with the sheets as he attempted to maintain control.

“All in good time, Blondie,” Gladio laughed, his fingers continuing to circle the hole. “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

“It always is.” Prompto giggled, the laughter quickly becoming a loud moan of pleasure as Gladio pressed his face against his ass cheeks and licked, circling his tongue around his rim several times before finally delving inside. “Fuck…” he cried out loudly, arching his back to press his ass more firmly against Gladio’s face. Gladio continued to tease, taking in a sharp breath himself as he suddenly felt Prompto’s hands back in his hair, fingernails digging into his scalp as they gripped tightly, tangling into loose strands and pulling even more hair free of the bun. 

Gladio pulled his face away and pressed a finger against him, waiting for Prompto’s body to give in and allow his finger to slip inside. Prompto groaned, rocking down against Gladio’s hand. “That good, huh, Chocobo?” Gladio smiled, wrapping his free hand around the base of Prompto’s cock and squeezing gently. 

He paused, taking in the expression on Prompto's face: flushed cheeks, the pink, rosy hue making his skin glow; eyes closed and his lips twisted into a small, peaceful smile; pink lips slightly parted, his breath making his bangs flutter as though they were caught in the gentlest summer breeze. How this man couldn’t see how beautiful he was never failed to confuse him. He wished he could grab the camera that lay next to the bed and snap a photo- right here and now. A snapshot of the man he loved at his most beautiful. 

“Gladio,” Prompto groaned, his eyes opening slightly as he gazed up at him. 

Gladio pulled his finger part way out before easing it slowly back in, Prompto’s murmur of approval enough encouragement for him to continue. He returned his mouth to his cock, licking and sucking him as he moved his fingers inside him, gently at first until he could feel Prompto open up enough for him to sneak a second finger in. Prompto cried out, his entire body shuddering as though Gladio was sending sparks of electricity through him. 

“Fuck... More... Gladio…”

“You’re greedy tonight,” Gladio lifted his head up just long enough to catch Prompto’s eye. 

“Please, Gladdy!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Gladio pulled his fingers out, reaching for the lube he kept next to the bed. There was a click as the bottle opened and then his hand was back at Prompto’s hole, spreading the lube across the skin before pressing against him. Prompto’s body gave in to him almost immediately and he pushed three fingers inside, surprised at how easily they slid in. “That okay, Blondie?”

“Mmm.” Prompto took a deep breath as he shifted uncomfortably.

“Relax, Chocobo. You’re doing well.” Gladio lowered his mouth and licked at the rim, his saliva soothing the red, stretched skin until his fingers were settled inside him. Prompto released the breath he’d been holding and Gladio felt his hole open even more, giving his fingers space to move around.

Gladio watched Prompto’s reaction carefully, waiting for his features to soften again before beginning to move his fingers and in and out. When he was satisfied that Prompto was relaxed, he lowered himself down and placed his mouth around his cock, taking him deep inside his throat this time as he bobbed up and down, his head moving in time to his fingers as they thrusted in and out of his body. 

He felt Prompto’s body tense and stilled, taking all of him in his throat and waiting for his body to react. Prompto thrust his hips up as he came and he grabbed onto Gladio’s shoulders, his fingers burying themselves in the muscle as waves of pleasure washed over him. Gladio continued to suck him, slowing down gradually until he felt Prompto collapse against the bed, shuddering occasionally as small aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him. Gladio licked along his length one last time, circling the tip as he cleaned up the remaining cum, so engaged in what he was doing that he was almost oblivious to Prompto’s tiny whimpers. 

Gladio pulled away with an audible pop, watching as Prompto’s cock landed on his belly, the last remnants of cum leaking out and leaving a small wet trail across his skin. He rolled off Prompto and slid up the bed until he was lying next to him, draping his arm lightly over his chest. “You taste as good as you look, you know?”

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint,” Prompto replied sleepily, turning over and snuggling closer to Gladio, tucking his head into the crook of his elbow and letting his hand rest against his stomach.

“You feeling better now, Prom?” Gladio dropped a kiss against Prompto’s lips, pulling him towards him and massaging soothing circles into his back.

“Much better.” Prompto smiled, drawing his knees up towards his chest so they slipped in between Gladio’s thighs. “You want anything?” He cupped Gladio’s face with his hand, running one finger over his lips so gently that Gladio couldn’t help but shudder. “I mean, you made me feel good so it’s only fair…”

“Well there is one thing I’d like.” Gladio laughed, pulling back and placing one more delicate kiss on the tip of Prompto’s nose.

“Yeah?” Prompto pushed himself up onto one elbow, gazing through the messy veil of blonde waves that had fallen down over his eyes. 

“I’d really love to get some sleep, Chocobo. You think you can do that for me?” He grinned, turning over onto his back and allowing Prompto to rest his head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, burying his fingers in the tangled knots of hair at the nape of his neck.

“I’ll try my best.” Prompto nuzzled his head underneath Gladio’s chin, the softness of his hair a welcome sensation as it brushed against warm, damp skin. “Being awake wasn’t that bad though, was it?”

“No, Blondie.” Gladio grinned, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillow. “It wasn’t that bad at all…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all feedback is very much appreciated c:
> 
> [Come and chat on tumblr](https://butterfly-girl86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
